A New Companion, Who's A Champ at Archery, Look at that!
by capslockgoddess
Summary: With the TARDIS being sent through a rift, the Doctor and Martha end up in Panem. Extending an offer to Katniss, to take her and everyone she cares about into a safer world, she isn't sure what the right choice is. But one final straw from the Capitol convinces her to take the offer.


_A/N before we start this shit tsunami of a fanfiction. Hello! For all intents and purposes, in this story, I am the omnipotent narrator. I can kill off your favorite character. I can have two characters that are your notp end up together. I HAVE POWER. _

_hehehehe ok lets begin_

* * *

"Oh god, my head…" Martha Jones sat up against the TARDIS console. "Doctor, what happened?"

"Erm, trying to work that out! Whatever it is, the TARDIS doesn't like it!"

While the Doctor was fiddling around with knobs and buttons on the console, Martha dared to step outside. She opened the doors and found a… forest. A forest that just turned to Autumn.

"Doctor, it doesn't seem like anything major. By the looks of it, we're on Earth even!" She stepped outside and saw a deer looking straight towards her. She moved closer to it. "_Pleasantly calm for a malfunction…" _she thought.

The Doctor spun around a monitor. "Oh no. This isn't good. This is not good."

Martha turned and walked back into the room. "What's not good?"

"While I was trying to get to New York, we went through a rift… we're in North America, 2007, but an _alternate _one. Anything can be different. Apocalypse, World Peace, _anything._"

"Well, it didn't look all that strange outside. Come on, let's go scavenge." She said with a little smirk.

* * *

"Doctor, it's been an hour, and we haven't spotted anything strange. I'd say we're in a national park or something, that's why there's no one here."

Just after Martha finished saying that, they heard a rustling in the bushes.

"What was that?" Martha moved closer to the Doctor.

"Probably just an animal, it's fine. Let's head back to the TARDIS, Ms. _I'm Not Scared._"

Martha playfully punched him in the arm. "Yeah, I just got a bit of the heebie-jeebies."

They started walking back when a teenage girl and boy jumped out of the bushes, the girl with a bow loaded with an arrow and the boy with a knife. The Doctor and Martha turned around in surprise.

"Who are you? How did you get in _our _spot of the forest?" said the boy.

Martha, who was about an inch away from being stabbed in the face, dared not to move, but cautiously looked over to the Doctor with her trademark "WHAT DID YOU GET US INTO THIS TIME?" face.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry for our intrusion! Me and my colleague, Ms. Jones, were just leaving, weren't we, Martha? Come on then, let's head back to, erm, wherever people in this universe live…"

The girl lowered her bow and put the arrow back into her quiver. "Gale, you can let the knife down." Turning her attention back on this mysterious man, she said "You really don't know anything, do you?"

"Nope! Me and Martha, general dumb-os when it comes to this stuff. If you could just, erm, _remind _us where to go, we'll be on our way!" Martha turned to the Doctor and pulled a face that clearly said "_What are you going on about? Aren't we going back to the TARDIS?"_ The Doctor pulled a face that fully read "_I'll tell you later. We have more pressing issues with the assassin teenagers."_

"Look, I can tell you're lying about being _reminded_. You can come stay with me, I don't want anyone out here at night, the bears and wolves get bad. On our way back, though, you're telling me who you are and where you're from. First thing we can start with, what are your names?"

"I'm the Doctor, and this is my friend Martha Jones."

"Just 'Doctor'? Is that some kind of alias? Are you a rebel? I wouldn't expect you to be so, with a Capitol accent."

"Nope! Not a rebel, at least, not in Earth standards. Speaking of Earth, could you tell me what state we're in?"

"_State?" _the teenage boy forced his way into the conversation. "This country hasn't had states since the natural disasters. It was North America, now it's the _shining utopia _of Panem." The girl stifled a chuckle.

"By the way, we never got your names…?"

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen. This is my friend, Gale." she pointed over to the stoic teen.

"And, how old are you, Katniss?"

"Seventeen. I don't see why that matters."

"It matters to me. Any girl who has to go hunting at 17, and I would say much younger looking at the wear in those boots, means she has no other option. How dire are situations in Panem, Katniss?"

"In the Capitol and the first 4 Districts, not a lot. Once you get past that, you get into the Districts they don't care about. Anyway, why am I telling you this? You both should be telling me where you came from?"

The Doctor started walking, and behind came Martha. Katniss ran ahead to the Doctor, with Gale sticking behind.

"It's kind of a long story." Martha said to Katniss.

"We have time."

* * *

_So, yeah. First chapter. R&R if you liked it? Thanks!_


End file.
